Someday
by angelflutest
Summary: Looking at my brothers I let out a long sigh. "Why did we agree to find the Court of Miracles again?" "Because, Liz, Frollo would have had us all killed if we said no." Hearing the door open I looked up to see a very pissed off Clopin "You did what?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome!  
I do not own anything you recognize!  
However I do own Liz and her brothers.  
Please enjoy!**

I sighed as a guard led my siblings and me into the Palace of Justice, a large, dark, evil looking building. Keeping pace I stayed in front of everyone, taking in everything we passed, finally we came to a stop in front of a tall silver haired man, keeping stone faced, sighing as he took in our appearances.

Pulling lightly at the rope tied around my wrist I couldn't believe we were stupid enough to get caught, we are nothing more than performers, we are not gypsies; we get paid a good sum of money to perform in front of huge political figures. But we had only been in Paris two hours before getting captured.

"Gentlemen, and lady, I believe we can come to an arrangement that will keep you alive. I would like to talk to your leader in private."  
I sighed again as my brothers were lead away from me. I glared at the man in front of me, yes I was the leader, but I was also the only female in the group, and I was the youngest.  
"What is your…proposal minister Frollo?"  
He smirked as he approached me.  
"I need a problem takin care of."  
"What kind of problem?"  
"I need you and your brothers to discover the Court of Miracles, and report back to me."  
"What will happen after we report back?"  
"Why, I will kill the gypsies, of course."  
I starred at him in shock for a second before composing myself, as he circled me like a hawk.  
"Is that all sir?"  
"No."  
I sighed as he stopped behind me, ghosting his fingers over my bound wrist and forearms.  
"What else do you want from us?"  
A shudder ran down my spine as he ran his hands over my slight stomach.  
"I want you to be mine."  
"And if I refuse?"  
"Then I won't think twice about killing your beloved brothers."

I gasped as one of his hands traveled south beneath my skirt and the other grasped my throat.  
Letting out a whimper when he cupped my core.  
"No."  
With a growl he shoved me to the ground, pressing his knee in the middle of my back.  
"Fine, if you won't be mine, I'll make it so no man wants to be with you."  
I let a shriek escape my lips as he landed a punch to my back, making him roll me over and start punching my stomach, face, and chest. Letting out a whimper when he stood up and grabbed a knife, placing it against my face, drawing a little blood.  
"Either you find the Court of Miracles, or I will kill your brothers, and you will wish you were dead."  
I nodded frantically; with a sick smirk he dragged the knife from my right temple across to my left shoulder. Screaming in pain I tried to cover my face and make the pain stop.

That was two months ago, since then I've had to keep my two brothers inline from killing minister Frollo.  
Looking into the looking glass, I sighed as unshed tears welled up as I examined my face; the dark pink scar that will never heal, hard blue eyes, thick lashes, pale skin, littered with freckles across my cheeks, plain brunette hair pulled into a low pony tail. Changing my gaze to my outfit I figured it would do for a stroll around town, a simple light blue dress that I had cut the sleeves off to make it more functional, grabbing my navy blue cloak, tying it around my neck, pulling the hood up, I slipped a white and black mask over my face, hiding most of the scar. Nodding to myself, I told my brothers goodbye as they were just getting out of bed.  
Skipping down the stairs, I exited the inn and walked around the square. Keeping my head down, I tried to focus on the cobblestone walkway, after obtaining some breakfast I smiled when I noticed the orange caravan was in its usual spot, every morning for the past few weeks I've tried to reach the square, just to listen the story teller. Leaning against a building I realized he had just started to set up for the day. With a small smile I watched him, making sure my mask was still in place; looking away when he looked in my direction. Hearing footsteps approaching me I lightly grabbed the knife that I kept in a hidden pocket in my cloak. Glancing up I sighed and released the dagger as the story teller looked down at me with a look of curiosity and mischief in his black eyes.

"Can I help you monsieur?"  
He smirked as I kept my hood up, bending slightly, we came face to face; me staring at his purple and gold mask, him looking at my black and white one. His black eyes searching mine for a few seconds.  
"Why the mask mademoiselle?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"It matches."  
I laughed as he grinned and motioned to his bright jester costume.  
"Fair enough. But maybe I'll tell you mine later. You should be starting your show."  
Glancing behind him, he noticed the children that had gathered around his caravan, taking a deep overly dramatic bow he grinned up at me.  
"Until next time mon cher."  
I laughed as he waltzed back over to the children.  
Staying where I was I closed my eyes to enjoy the sounds of the bells from Notre Dame.  
As the storyteller started one of his tails;

_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame  
_Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sounds, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring all by themselves.

I let out a light chuckle as the storyteller pulled out a hand puppet that looked like him.

They don't?  
No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?  
Who?  
What is he?  
What?  
How did he come to be there?  
How?  
Hush!

I laughed a bit harder as he hit the puppet with a sick.

Ohh…  
And Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster!

'So his names Clopin, huh?'

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame  
Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame  
But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame  
Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world  
Of Vice and Sin  
And he saw corruption everywhere except within._

I found myself leaning in a bit, like the children, pulled in by the way Clopin told his story, never missing the look of malice when he said minister Frollo's name. I smiled as he explained the chase, and how Frollo killed the gypsy mother, being forced to take in the child.

And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half formed…Quasimodo!  
_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
Who is the monster and who is the man?  
Sing the bells, bells, bells,  
bells, bells, bells, bells, bells,  
bells of Notre Dame!_

Pushing off the wall, I walked over to the caravan, smiling when Clopin flipped his purple hat with the two yellow feathers sticking out of it over, for the children to leave him a tip. Reaching into a small pouch I pulled out some coins and dropped them in his hat, making him look up in surprise.  
"That was very good monsieur Clopin."  
He laughed as he realized how I knew his name.  
"Thank you mademoiselle, what is your name since you know mine?"  
"My friends call me Liz."  
Slipping back outside the caravan he smiled down at me, tilting his head to the side.  
"Where are you from mademoiselle Liz?"  
"Ah, now, if I told you that monsieur Clopin, that would take away the mystery."  
He laughed and agreed with me, the bells on his jester outfit making a light joyful noise.  
He was about to say something else until someone interrupted him.  
"Liz!"  
Spinning around I spotted my two brothers, who did not look happy. Turning to Clopin I gave a slight smile.  
"Looks like I have to go."  
"Who are they?"  
"My older brothers, twins."  
He made an oh sound that had me laughing again.  
"I will see you around monsieur Clopin."  
He shook his head, a smug grin on his face.  
"Clopin, no need for formalities, will I see you at the festival Liz?"  
"Maybe."  
With a hop to my step I waltzed up to my brothers who looked more curious than irritated.  
"Who was that Liz?"  
"His name is Clopin."  
"He's a gypsy."  
"So?"  
"You know what we were hired for."  
"How can I forget?"  
All I did was jester to my face, as both my brothers looked away in embarrassment about bringing that up.

**Hope everyone enjoyed that!  
I will update soon!  
Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright!  
Here is chapter 2  
Hope everyone enjoys it  
Thank you AlucardGuardienAngel for reviewing!**

I sighed as my brothers and I walked back to Paris, unable to locate the Court of Miracles, unfortunately we had to relay this message to Frollo. Reaching the steps leading to the Palace of Justice, I felt a shudder run up my spine. Making a mental note to keep my mouth shut, until one of my brothers stopped and grabbed my shoulder.  
"Listen Liz, why don't we come back later? If anything we could lie and say we ran into some trouble on the way back?"  
I smiled up at my brother, taking in his appearance; short rich brunette hair, lightly tanned skin from being in the sun all his life, piercing blue eyes, a small amount of stubble on his chin, he was wearing a simple grey tunic with dark brown leggings, he was roughly Clopin's height, built like Clopin as well, and he was the younger of the twins.  
"I would like that Tom."  
"Then let's go enjoy the festival."  
I laughed as my eyes landed on Mark, the older of the twins, he was a partier, short blonde hair, the same blue eyes we all had, pale skinned like me, he was clean shaved, his tunic was a light blue with black leggings, but he was a few inches taller than Tom, having more defined muscles as well.  
"I can agree with that."  
Spinning on my heels we made our way to the square.  
"You just wanna see that gypsy again."  
I glared at Tom for being a smart ass.  
"What did I say earlier?"  
"Not to judge people by their appearances."  
I nodded, as I let the idea seek into their minds for a bit.  
Finally we reached the festival and made it near the stage just as Clopin was introducing someone named La Esmeralda. Watching in wonder as he threw something on the stage creating a small smoke screen, as a woman appeared on stage in his place, before I could really take in her appearance I felt a tap on my shoulder, spinning around, I laughed as my eyes landed on an all too familiar purple mask.  
"So you did come?"  
"Appears so, we just arrived."  
He smirked as he eyed my two brothers, who had their eyes glued to Esmeralda as she danced.  
"So who's who?"  
I laughed as I tried to catch their attentions, which was pointless. Turning back I shrugged at Clopin, who laughed again. Hearing his queue he hopped on stage. I laughed for a second until I felt another hand on my shoulder, turning around I grabbed Marks hand, catching his and Toms attentions. I glared at the guard in front of me, with a grin he grabbed my wrist, forcing me to follow him, with a growl I pulled back as hard as I could, but that was only enough to make the guard pause for a half a second. Swinging my right leg up I kicked the guard in the side of the head, causing him to let me go and grab his head in pain, looking at my brothers we agreed that getting away from the festival would be a good idea. Sprinting off, we headed for Notre Dame, knowing full well that Frollo's men would be looking for us. Hearing a commotion behind us we stopped and realized the festival had turned into a riot and three guards were running at us. Looking at my brothers I sighed coming up with a plan fast.  
"Split up, we will meet back at Notre Dame, claim sanctuary when you enter."  
They nodded and we split up, keeping my pace up I wound my way threw the back streets of Paris, wincing as my sore feet slapped the cobblestone, glancing behind me, I sighed realizing I hadn't lost the guard. Trying to run faster I took another turn, quickly becoming soaking wet thanks to the rain, feeling my feet slip out from under me, landing hard on the stone I realized my bare feet had hit a slick spot, with a growl I forced myself back to my feet, ignoring the pain in my hip, turning one more corner, I felt a gloved hand cover my mouth and pull me into a doorway. Trying to elbow who ever had caught me, feeling another gloved hand grab my wrist and a familiar voice next to my left ear.  
"Be quiet, and stop moving, mon cher."  
Lightly nodding my head, I sighed when we watched the guard rush past, listening until we couldn't hear the guard anymore, slowly Clopin released me. Quickly stepping into the street I sighed realizing it was clear, turning I gave Clopin a grateful smile, sighing he stepped next to me.  
"What happened mon cher?"  
"The guards started chasing my brothers and I."  
"Where are your brothers?"  
"Hopefully at Notre Dame, that's where we agreed to meet up."  
He nodded, stroking his goatee in thought.  
"I will show you the way Liz."  
"Thank you Clopin."  
"Votre accueil, Liz."  
I grinned as we carefully made our way to the chapel.  
Looking over at the gypsy that just saved me, I smiled.  
"What made the festival go into a riot anyway?"  
Clopin sighed and explained what happened, taking his hat off and running a hand threw his black locks. I smiled when I saw his slightly receding hairline.  
"How old are you Clopin?"  
"34, and you Liz?"  
"21."  
"Are you married?"  
I laughed as I felt the mood lighten a bit.  
"Nope, what about you Clopin? Any special lady in your life?"  
"Not at the moment."  
I laughed as we finally reached Notre Dame that was crawling with guards, keeping close to the buildings I spotted my brothers a few streets down. Giving them a signal to stay put, they nodded and waited. Slowly I worked my way over to them, reaching the street they were hiding in, Mark pulled me to him in a hug, showing his protectiveness. Glaring down at Clopin, I could tell he was sizing him up. Pulling back I decided introductions were needed so a fight didn't break out.  
"Mark, Tom, this is Clopin, he saved me from a guard a bit ago, and he's been a good friend to me since we've been here."  
"Clopin, these are my older brothers."  
They shook each others hands, after Clopin took off saying he needed to take care of some things, while we headed back to the inn.  
As we walked I kept getting the feeling of being watched, looking over my shoulder I never saw anything move, shrugging it off I focused on leading my brothers to the inn.  
"Remind me why I'm the leader again?"  
Mark laughed at my outburst.  
"Because, you're the only one that keeps a level head all the time sis."  
I sighed as we reached our room, hearing a shuffling inside, I held my hand up for my brothers to stop, slowly opening the door, I gasped when I realized our room was practically destroyed, and standing in the middle was Frollo himself. Smirking at me, as I cautiously entered the room.  
"To what do we owe this pleasure, minister Frollo?"  
His gaze hardened as I slid my cloak off, not missing my sarcasm.  
With a sick smirk he motioned for four guards I had missed, to tie up my brothers, I groaned when they weren't able to over power the guards.  
Turning my gaze to Frollo, I understood why the gypsies hated him so much.  
"Take off your mask, mon cher."  
I shuddered at the term, when Clopin said it, his tone was either playfully or with affection, but when Frollo said it, I feared for my well being.  
Obeying his request I slid the mask gently off my face, revealing the scar that ruined my career. Standing up Frollo attempted to trace the scar across my face, but I grabbed his hand and shoved it away.  
"I take it your search today did not go as plan."  
"No."  
This…man did not deserve my respect, not after what happened last time. Reaching behind him he pulled a dagger out, forcing myself to keep calm, I watched as he looked it over for a second.  
"Let's see, I've already messed up that pretty face, what else is there? For disobeying me."  
Clenching my fist lightly I quickly took inventory of the room, our weapons had been tossed on the far side of the room, out of any of ours reach.  
"Oh, I know."  
I fixed my gave back to him, as he turned away from me and approached my brothers, throwing myself at Frollo, I landed on his back and attempted to punch him in the head but a guard grabbed me, kicking as hard as I could, I smirked when I watched Frollo's head snap to the side from being hit.  
With a growl he stood up, I attempted to get lose but the guard wouldn't let go, pausing when I felt rope being tied around my wrist, I looked at my brothers, who were glaring at Frollo.  
With a growl, one of the guards forced me to lean across a table. Barring my back to Frollo, I gasped when I felt the unmistakable pain of a knife ripping threw my flesh. Biting my tongue I decided I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction, finally Frollo stopped. Leaning over me he pressed his hand into one of the fresh wounds.  
"Either fined the Court of Miracles, or you will be mine next time."  
With that he shoved himself off of me, and the he left with his guards. Feeling hands on my wrist I finally let a whimper escape as my brothers quickly cut the ropes holding my arms together.  
I could here Mark yelling at Tom to get some bandages, I smiled at him as I lost consciousness.

Waking up to see the two idiots grinning at me, I slowly sat up, ignoring the pain.  
"How long?"  
"Only three hours, it's dark out now."  
"What do you want us to do?"  
I sighed as I looked at the two.  
"We have to find the Court of Miracles."  
"What?"  
I sighed as I slowly stood up, attempting to find my clothes, in the destroyed room.  
"Frollo will be watching our every move, it isn't safe for us to be here in the city."  
I smiled when I found my black and silver corset, with a deep burgundy skirt. Motioning for my brother to turn around, I slowly started to change.  
"But the gypsies don't like outsiders."  
"Clopin has warmed up to us though. Maybe he can convince someone to help us stay safe. I'm not strong enough to fight Frollo or any of his men. Tom can you lace me up?"  
I saw the back of there heads nod, as I held the corset up to cover my breast, revealing my shoulders, arms, and color bone to the world.  
"You're gonna go dressed like that? Don't get me wrong sis, the gypsies have an honor code and all but you look like a whore."  
I glared at him over my shoulder as he worked on the lacing in the back.  
"If we run into trouble I wanna have free motion to fight, and all my shirts hurt my back."  
They made an oh sound as I grabbed my black cloak. Nodding we made our way out of the inn.  
Keeping quiet we made our way out of town, not wanting to catch any guard's attentions we stuck to the shadows. After hours of walking, we came across an old cemetery. Getting an odd feeling I motioned for my brothers to follow me, trying to be as quiet as possible we jumped out of our skin when the wrought iron gate for an entrance made a high pitched squeak, when we opened it. Walking in I got the feeling of being watched again and figured we were headed in the right direction.  
"Why here Liz?"  
"Just a feeling."  
They nodded as we slowly made our way deeper into the cemetery, watching for any movement, I noticed a tomb that looked like it was used everyday. Pointing at it, my brothers knelt around me, seeing what I had noticed. Pointing at the stone cover I realized it had recently been moved. With a nod my brothers carefully moved it over to revile stairs.  
"Well that is certainly interesting."  
My brothers nodded as we slowly descended the stairs, making sure the stone was back in place, keeping the passage hidden. Grabbing a torch, I twisted my face in disgust as I realized we were in the old catacombs. Skeletons lined the walls, and we were walking threw ankle deep sewage.  
"This is the Court of Miracles?"  
I rolled my eyes at Tom.  
"It's an entrance. More than likely to scare off any intruders."  
"Well it's working."  
I laughed as the two looked around, a look of pure disgust on their faces.  
"If this is an entrance, which I doubt by the way, why haven't we've been attacked or something."  
As if that was the magic words our torch went out, leaving us in complete darkness.

**BumBumBum!  
Remember to review and I will update next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Here is a new chapter! Thank you everyone that has favorite the story!  
I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

Suddenly the catacombs was filled with gypsies holding torches, jumping down, they grabbed my brothers and I, tying our arms behind our backs as a man stepped in front of us, he was dressed in purple, with black gloves, a dagger tied around his waist, and the familiar purple hat with the yellow feathers, making eye contact with the black eyed man, I gasped as I realized it was Clopin.  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?"  
"Trespassers!"  
"Spies!"  
"We are not spies!"  
I growled when a gypsy covered my mouth with a bandana.  
"Clopin it's us!"  
I smirked when Mark spoke up, a curious look crossed Clopin's face as he took in our appearances.  
"Take them to my tent."  
My eyes widen, as the gypsies shoved us ahead of them, after a few minutes of walking I was shocked to see the Court of Miracles, colorful tents lined the walls, children played in the a large walkway that led threw the court, a platform stood close by with nooses hanging from it. Looking ahead of me, I noticed we were about to enter a purple and red stripped tent, being shoved threw the flap that acted like a door. I watched as my brothers were untied on Clopin's orders but not me. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I sat down on a pillow and waited to be untied and to have the bandanna taken out of my mouth.  
Slowly Clopin sat in front of me, a look of pure curiosity in his eyes, finally it dawned on me why he didn't recognize me, I had left my mask back at the inn.  
"Who is this with you two? Where is Liz?"  
Tom laughed as he took the bandana out of my mouth, and worked on untying me.  
"I am Liz."  
Clopin focused on my eyes for a second, as realization dawned on him he looked at my brothers as I rubbed my wrist.  
"What happened to you three? How did you find us? And why are you dressed like that Liz?"  
"Clopin, Frollo destroyed our room at the inn, and he attacked me, I got a feeling as we were passing the cemetery, and after looking around we spotted the tomb,"  
With a sigh I turned around and moved my hair over my shoulder, showing Clopin the wounds on my back. Turning back around I saw him stroking his goatee in thought.  
"So that's why you wore a mask?"  
I nodded.  
"What happened?"  
"Frollo wanted me to be his and when I said no, he did this so no man would ever want me."  
With a growl Clopin stood up and started pacing the floor.  
Standing up I stayed closed to my brothers, even though I haven't known Clopin very long, I could tell he was livid. Suddenly he turned on my brothers.  
"Why didn't you protect her?"  
Mark sighed as Tom looked away in embarrassment.  
"The first time, we were captured, and we were forced to wait in a hall while we listened to Liz scream in pain, the second time, we were over powered by Frollo's men."  
With a growl Clopin stormed out of his tent.  
Sighing I sat back down, my brothers following my lead, running a hand threw my hair.  
Looking at my brothers I sighed in defeat.  
"Why did we agree to find the Court of Miracles again?"  
"Because, Liz, Frollo would have had us all killed if we said no."  
Hearing the flap open I looked up to see a very pissed off Clopin.  
"You did what?"  
Quickly I stood up, trying to keep calm.  
"Listen Clopin."  
He stepped closer to me, getting in my face.  
"I should have you three hanged."  
Not backing down I felt tears forming in my eyes.  
"Frollo was going to kill my brothers and rape me if we didn't agree, we never thought we would find your court. We won't tell Frollo, not after all that he's tried to do to me, and what all he has done."  
"How can I trust you?"  
I sighed, looking up a him.  
"Frollo is twisted enough to torture our sister in front of us, do you honestly believe we would tell him anything?"  
I glanced at Tom in shock, he never spoke up.  
Turning my gaze back to Clopin I could tell he was calming down, but he didn't trust me anymore.  
"I will do anything you ask Clopin, please, don't send us back to Frollo."  
"What?"  
Ignoring my brothers I kept my eyes locked with Clopin's as he thought about my proposal.  
"Alright, you will stay in my tent, I will have another tent set up for you two."  
"Thank you Clopin."  
With a mischievous smirk he left again, yelling to certain gypsies for help. Turning around I realized my brothers were livid.  
"What are you thinking Liz!"  
"Calm down, he won't hurt me."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do."  
My brothers shook their heads in disbelief, walking over I wrapped my arms around both their necks, feeling them sigh they wrapped their arms around my waist. Pulling back I reassured them everything would be fine, hearing the flap move again, we looked up to see Clopin leaning against a post. Following him outside, he showed us the red and yellow stripped tent my brothers were supposed to stay in, right across from his. Smiling, I wished my brothers a goodnight, as Clopin led me back to his tent.  
Stepping in, I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Hearing the flap closed I turned and stared at Clopin, he smiled and walked over to his bed, sitting down he patted the spot next to him, taking a deep breath I sat next to him, keeping my eyes downcast.  
Feeling his calloused hand on my cheek I looked up at him.  
"Do you know how I am able to let you stay without asking anyone?"  
"No."  
He smirked, his eyes softening.  
"Because I am King."  
I looked at him in shock for a moment, but thinking about it, it made since.  
"Thank you, for protecting us, you have the grounds to hang us, and we know it."  
He smiled, using his other hand he lightly traced the scar on my face, leaning into his touch I couldn't help but sigh.  
"Turn around."  
Giving him a suspicious look, I slowly turned around, my back facing him. Feeling his hands on my shoulders I stopped moving.  
"Who wrapped your back cher?"  
"One of my brothers, I passed out before they could start."  
"Wait here."  
I nodded as I felt the bed move, and the flap move, placing my head in my hands, I let a few tears out, I hadn't cried in years, and didn't want to start, but I hurt, physically and mentally.  
Hearing the flap move again, I looked over my shoulder to see the woman Esmeralda, Clopin close behind her.  
"Lay down for me Liz, I need to see how bad your back is."  
I nodded, and laid down.  
Turning my head, I watched the pair, Clopin leaned against a post next to my head, while Esmeralda, unlaced my corset, hearing her gasp and Clopin curse I figure it was pretty bad.  
Feeling the bandages being ripped off my body, I let a scream escape, causing Clopin to kneel next to me, lightly stroking my hair. Taking a deep breath I felt Esmeralda work some sort of ointment into my wounds, after telling Clopin to either turn around or leave, he stood up and turned around, Esmeralda helped me sit up so she could wrap my wounds. Gently we wrapped from the top of my breast all the way to my hips, when she was finished, Esmeralda explained that I should be healed in a few days, if I aloud Clopin to change my bandages and apply the ointment that would speed up the healing process.  
With a nod I thanked her, keeping my eyes down cast I didn't realize Clopin had turned around and was staring at me. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked up at him, smiling he sat in front of me, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees.  
"Frollo did all that huh?"  
"Yeah."  
He tilted his head to the side, his eyes bright with an unasked question.  
"Have you ever been with a man Liz?"  
"No."  
I looked away, blushing. Feeling his hand on my chin I looked at him, watching as he leaned in slowly.  
Closing my eyes when I felt his lips brush against mine in a chaste kiss; looking up at him I smiled at him, he grinned back, that crazed look was back in his eyes. I laughed and lightly fell back, wincing when my back hit the blankets. Feeling the bed shift, I gasped when I felt the gypsy king lay on top of me. Looking up at him, I laughed when he started kissing along my scar. Pressing a hand to his chest when he reached my neck; pulling back he smiled at me.  
"I won't do anything you don't want mademoiselle."  
I smiled at him.  
"One minute you're threatening to hang me, the next your trying to bed me, I have to say your moods are going to drive me crazy."  
He laughed, rolling off me, propping himself up on an elbow, placing his free hand on my stomach, I couldn't help but feel a little happy at the simple gesture.  
"As far as I can tell, you are already crazy."  
I laughed for a few seconds. Feeling exhausted I yawned, blushing when Clopin gave me an amused smirk.  
Rolling away from Clopin I closed my eyes, relaxing when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and under my head.

Waking up the next morning, I realized I was using Clopins arm as a pillow, and he had me pulled to his chest, his arm around my waist tightened when I tried to move, attempting to move my legs, I realized our legs were tangled together.  
Relaxing into the position, I realized I felt safe with the gypsy, but I needed to check on my brothers.  
"Clopin?"  
I whispered, hearing a light groan in response.  
"Clopin? Please let me up?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Why?"  
"My brothers?"  
"Can wait."  
I sighed, feeling his legs move, I rolled onto my other side, facing a sleepy Clopin.  
"Please? They're going to be curious if I'm still innocent or not."  
"Fine, but come right back."  
Kissing his cheek, I hopped out of bed, looking down I realized I needed a shirt. Looking back at Clopin, I laughed as I realized he was watching my every move. Bending down I grabbed one of his purple tunics, before he could say anything, I pulled it on and walked out of his tent. Quickly walking to my brother's tent I walked in without announcing myself. Laughing when I realized they were just waking up.  
Tom spotted me first.  
"Sis? What are you doing here? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
I laughed as they practically jumped out of bed.  
"I'm just here to show that I'm still alive, and that I'm still innocent, so you two don't try to kill Clopin."  
"Really? Wouldn't have guessed since you're wearing his tunic."  
"Hey! I needed a shirt, I can't wear my corset because it will open my back up."  
They laughed and nodded as I made my way back to Clopin's tent.  
Sitting back on the bed, I felt a pair of hands run over my back.  
"I believe that's my tunic."  
I laughed not daring to look behind me.  
"So?"  
"Can I have it back?"  
With a wild grin I stood up, turning to face him, trying not to laugh at his bed head.  
"If you can catch me."  
With a growl he jumped out of bed, squealing I took off running, trying not to trip on the uneven ground. Winding my way threw the streets lined with tents, I found myself making a block, stopping to catch my breath at the platform, letting out another squeal when Clopin caught me, picking me up like a bride, he worked his way back to his tent.  
"I'm too old for this."  
"You? Old?"  
Looking down at me, he kissed my forehead, finally we reached his tent. Setting me down on my feet, he spun me around to face him, pressing his lips to mine; I melted into the kiss, not realizing he was working on pulling his tunic off me. Pulling back he smirked, lifting the purple material over my head. Before he could swoop down for another kiss I took a step back, and sat down on his bed. Hearing him sigh I figured my back needed to be changed again.  
"Are you alright with me changing your wounds?"  
"Of coarse Clopin."  
Feeling him sit behind me, I untied the knot at my hip, slowly I unwrapped the front while Clopin untied the back. I sighed when I felt his talented hands work the ointment into each wound carefully, I couldn't help but wonder what else his hands where good at. Blushing at the thought I tried to think of something else.  
"You are full of surprises Liz."  
"Ha, how so?"  
He chuckled, working on an extra deep cut.  
"I keep expecting you to break down crying."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"You were crying in your sleep last night."  
"Oh."  
"Finished."  
I smiled as I handed him the bandages, deciding to mess with the gypsy king a bit, I raised both my arms over my head, allowing him to wrap the bandage around my chest. I sighed when I felt him purposely ghosting his fingers over the top of my breast, slowing working his way down while bandaging me up, he paused when he reached my breast, roughly grabbing both before continuing with wrapping my stomach.  
When he was finished I heard him give a light laugh, turning to look at him, I saw the barley contained mirth in his eyes. Thinking he was making fun of me, I stood up and ran out of the tent. Feeling tears spring to my eyes, I quickly located Esmeralda's tent.  
Poking my head in I smiled when she motioned for me to come in.  
Seeing the look on my face she motioned for me to sit on the pillow next to her.  
"What's wrong Liz?"  
With a heavy sigh I explained what had happened.  
With a motherly grin, she pulled me to her.  
"He wouldn't laugh at you Liz."  
"He wouldn't?"  
"No."  
"Then why did he?"  
As if on cue Clopin poked his head in, receiving a hateful look from me, I turned my back on him. Hearing Esmeralda sigh she stood up and talked to him outside her tent, knowing I could still overhear them.


	4. Chapter 4

"What were you thinking Clopin?"  
"I'm sorry Esmeralda, I don't know what to say."  
"The girl is scared enough as it is."  
"I know."  
I heard Esmeralda sigh.  
"Do you like her Clopin?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then gain her trust."  
I watched him nod and walk off, watching Esmeralda walk back in I sighed.  
"He lost my trust."  
"I know Liz."  
"He's acting no better than Frollo."  
Esmeralda sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder as I stood up.  
"Liz, he's a good man. Crazy yes, but, he's a good King. Give him one more shot, that's all I ask."  
"Alright."  
She smiled, handing me a white shirt, she ushered me out of her tent.  
Pulling on the shirt, I walked over to the platform where Clopin was sitting, twirling his goatee in thought.  
Climbing the stairs I sat down next to him, looking out at the court.

"You're not going to town today?"  
"No, we will stay below ground for today; Frollo is going into a frenzy trying to find you and Esmeralda."  
I sighed as he looked over at me, a light smirk gracing his features.  
"I like you in my tunic better."  
I laughed, looking down at the white shirt that was to big for me.  
"Well, yours did fit better."  
"I'm sorry about earlier."  
"I should have known that was gonna happen."  
"Oh?"  
I laugh as I explained what I had been thinking while he was working on my bandages.  
He laughed at my explanation, slipping off the plat form he motioned for me to follow. With a little more effort I dropped to the floor; looking up at the Gypsy King curiously.  
"What did you do before you came to Paris?"  
"We would perform for any one with lineage that would pay a good bit. Why?"  
"What kind of performance?"  
"Dance, sometimes I would sing, the usual I guess."  
I shrugged, spotting my brothers who were watching our every move.  
"Will you dance for me?"  
I laughed at the innocent face he tried to pull, looking into his mischievous black eyes, I couldn't help but feel a bit attracted to him.  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Cause I asked?"  
"So?"  
"And, you said you would do anything I asked, dance for me and I will allow you to stay here without owing me anything."  
"Deal."  
He smirked and we walked over to my brothers.  
"Mark? Do you have my bag that I brought with us?"  
"Yeah? Why?"  
"I need it."  
He shrugged and went inside his tent to grab it, walking back out he tossed me the small purple bag. Smiling I grabbed it and headed to words Esmeralda's tent.  
Popping my head in, I smiled at her.  
"Well?"  
"He wants me to dance for him."  
She smiled and gave me a light hug.  
"Can you help me slip my costume on?"  
"Of course."  
Laughing I pulled out the skimpy outfit, making Esmeralda shake her head.  
Unwrapping my back, and deciding it was healed enough to dance, she helped me slip on my top, the black straps hanging off my shoulders, the bottom of the shirt tying under my breast and around my back to hold it in place, slipping on the floor length black skirt, that sat low on my hips and clung to my legs. Brushing my hair out, Esmeralda decided I was ready, after making sure Clopin was back in his tent, she helped me sneak over to his tent.  
"Good luck."  
I laughed as she winked at me, taking a deep breath, I entered his tent.  
He was lounging on the pillows that lined the floor, looking me up and down he nodded in approval.  
Thinking of a light beet in my head, I aloud my body to move and sway to the beet, my hips swaying, keeping my eyes closed, I danced to the best of my ability, until the song finished.  
Bending low at the final beet, I looked up from my position, locking eyes with Clopin, who grinned and clapped.  
"That was beautiful, Liz."  
I smiled and sat next to him.  
"Thanks Clopin."  
Watching his eyes I could tell he wanted to ask a question.  
"What is it?"  
"Did you dress like that when you preformed?"  
"No, depending on who we were performing for, I either showed less skin, or more."  
I shrugged like it was no big deal, but I could tell it bothered Clopin.  
"How much more skin?"  
I laughed, turning around I fixed my shirt, to where it tied between my breast; standing up, I hiked the side of my skirt up close to my thigh. Facing Clopin I saw his jaw drop a little in shock.  
Dropping my skirt, I sat back in front of my friend, forgetting about my shirt, I leaned closer to him.  
"What did you think?"  
I saw him gulp, as his eyes traveled down my chest and back up.  
"Don't dress like that in public again."  
Leaning back I glared at him.  
"And why not?"  
"I don't want another man to see you like that."  
"It's my body, I'll dress it how I want."  
"No you won't."  
"Says who?"  
"Says me!"  
I glared at him, not prepared for him to be in my face all of a sudden.  
"Why should I care what you think?"  
With a growl, he got two inches from my face, leaning back, I ended up falling over, onto my back, Clopin leaned over me, keeping in my face.  
"Because, I care about you."  
With a quick grin, he pressed his lips to mine. Closing my eyes, I hesitantly kissed back. Wrapping my arms around his neck, grinning into the kiss, Clopin lightly bit my lip asking for entrance, granting his request, I whimpered into the kiss as he explored my mouth, gently playing with my tongue. Pulling back for breath I looked up at him, a light smile on my lips.  
Running my fingers threw his soft hair, he smiled at me.  
Sitting up, taking me with him, he positioned me in his lap. Feeling something hard I blushed and looked away from the man. With a light chuckle he kissed my shoulder, gaining my attention again.  
"Don't dress like that."  
I sighed; knowing he wasn't gonna let this go until I agreed.  
"Fine, I'll just wear my other costumes then."  
Lightly biting my shoulder, he gave me a halfhearted glare.  
"Can I see them first?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, you'll tell me not to wear them in public."  
Laughing he kissed my cheek; setting a hand on my bare stomach.  
Shifting a little, I felt the hand on my waist tighten, holding me still.  
"Don't do that."  
With a light smirk, I turned around so I was straddling his waist. He laughed, placing one hand on my lower back.  
"Now what do you think your doing?"  
"Getting comfortable?"  
He arched an eyebrow at me; with a laugh I kissed his cheek. He grinned, pulling me closer, setting his lips on mine. Quickly the gentle kiss, turned into a passion filled kiss. Running my fingers threw his hair, gasping when he ground his hips into mine. Pulling back I saw the look of regret flashing in his eyes. Grabbing his hand that was resting on my thigh, dragging it to rest on the bow in the front of my shirt holding it closed. Kissing me again, Clopin slowly untied the ribbon, pushing the shirt off; I looked to the side and blushed. Gently Clopin cupped my cheek and softly kissed me again, pulling back he kissed his way down to my bare chest, gently grabbing my left breast, and sucking on my right, I whimpered. Running my hands threw his hair; I arched into him as he lightly scraped his teeth over my nipple. Pulling back, he smiled at me and kissed me again. Dragging his hands to my hips he lightly pressed our hips together, letting me know how ready he was. Pulling back, I looked away in thought. Not entirely too sure if I was ready to go all the way yet or not. Feeling a hand on my chin I looked into the black eyes that seemed to understand me better than my brothers.  
"Not yet Clopin."  
"Ok Mon Cher, we will wait."  
I smiled at him, kissing his cheek. He laughed, lightly lifting me off his lap he stood up, digging threw a chest, finding whatever he was looking for, sitting next to me again he handed me a deep purple tunic, with a grin I pulled it on.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
I laughed for a second, standing up, I started stretching my back, bending over I sighed as my shoulder blades popped. Glancing behind me, I laughed at the face Clopin made hearing my joints pop. Standing back up, I offered him a hand to stand up; with a grin he took it. Keeping a hold of my hand he led me out into the court. Looking for Esmeralda, we were both shocked when we couldn't find the gypsy. Finally after almost an hour of searching, she re appeared soaked to the bone.  
"What happened Esmeralda?"  
With a sigh she explained what had happened with Frollo, shaking my head, I walked with her back to her tent as Clopin ordered for more watchmen in the catacombs.  
"What happened while I was gone?"  
Blushing I explained what happened while she was gone.  
"So that's why you're wearing his tunic."  
"Yeah."  
She laughed as we reached her tent. Sitting on the floor I couldn't help but worry about Frollo.  
"Why is he so set on finding us?"  
"I think he's more after you than me."  
"But why? He's already ruined my career, what else does he want from me?"  
"It sounds like he wants you in his bed."  
"But, I don't want to bed him, not after all the pain he has put me threw."  
Before she could say anything else Djali rushed into the tent, frantically pulling on Esmeralda's skirt. Taking the hint she took off running, I was only a few feet behind her, praying that whatever had made Djali to react that way that we would be able to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing all the gypsies surround the platform that had two men standing on it, about to be hanged. Right before Clopin could pull the trigger, Esmeralda spoke up, causing an annoyed look to cross his features. Standing next to the steps I watched as Esmeralda untied both men, while speaking to Clopin.  
"These men aren't spies—they're our friends!"  
"Why didn't they say so?"  
"We did say so!"  
"This is the soldier that saved the miller's family, and Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral."  
Clopin gave me an innocent look, which I returned with one of annoyance as the soldier walked to the front of the stage.  
"We came to warn you! Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men."  
"Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately!"  
Jumping down, Clopin pulled me to him. Before we could make our way to our tent we spotted Frollo at the top of the entrance, sending panic threw each of the gypsies. Kicking one of the guards in the head, I tried to take off, but one of the guards tripped me. Pushing his knee into my back he tied my hands together. Pulling me to my feet he shoved me in front of Frollo.  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? The dancer turned gypsy. If you choose me I will save you from this vulgar lifestyle, if not you will burn with the rest of these gypsies."  
"Burn in hell."  
With a sneer he motioned for me to be put with the others, with a rough shove I landed with the rest of the gypsies.  
"There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend."  
We gasped as the guards forced us into three cages like cattle, wincing when a guard poked me with a spear. When we reached the palace of Justice it was pitch black outside, the brutal January wind chilling everyone to the bone; clinging to Clopin we tried to preserve some body heat.  
"What are we gonna do Clopin?"  
"I'll figure something out."  
Letting out a small whine when a guard shoved a pole threw the cage and into my ribs. Telling us to be quiet.  
That's how the night went anytime someone made a noise.  
Finally morning came and we were pulled to outside Notre Dame, watching in horror as a platform was created with hay being placed around a stake.  
"If I ever get my hands around that bastard's neck."  
Hearing a light chuckle I looked towards the door on the cage to spot Frollo laughing at me.  
"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."  
"Such language, what happened to that lovely polite lady I met when she first arrived here?"  
"Some son of a bitch cut her face in half and destroyed her career."  
Letting my anger get the better of me, I tried to grab him threw the bars of the cage.  
"Maybe you should be taught a lesson."  
With a nod he had the door open and a guard pulled me out of the cage. Being forced to lay on the ground I growled and thrashed about, trying to get free. Receiving a punch to the back of the head, ceasing my movements. Being pulled to my feet, I glared at Frollo as he motioned to the guard to take me away, glancing behind me, I spotted Clopin. I didn't think it was possible for him to be even madder than he was when we where captured, but he looked ready to murder anyone. Turning my eyes back in front of me, I realized they were taking me to the platform, taking a deep breath I tried to come up with a plan. Before we reached the stairs, the guard stopped me and forced my bond hands up, feeling something metal against my wrist, looking up I saw a metal hook, watching as the guard on the platform raised my wrist so I was suspended barely touching the ground. Hearing a whip crack, I realized I was going to be made an example of. Feeling the whip bite into my shirt, I kept my mouth shut, not giving the guard any satisfaction, after ten lashes; I was losing my ability to keep quiet. Looking up I watched as the guard on the plat form lifted me off the hook with ease, spinning me around, and placing me back on the hook, facing my attacker. I glared at the ugly guard, as Frollo stood off to the side with a sick smile on his face, looking at one cage I spotted my brothers, who were covered in cuts, each protectively holding a gypsy girl. Feeling the bite of the whip again, this time I couldn't help the screams that ripped threw my throat as the whip came down on my front again and again. Keeping count of the lashes, I was left alone for a few minutes at roughly forty lashes. I couldn't even begin to feel where all the cuts where, my body was in so much pain. Glaring directly at Frollo, I refused to break eye contact, slowly he approached me. When he was a foot away from me I used the last of my strength to swing both my legs up, kicking Frollo in the head, sending him off his feet and to the ground. With a satisfied smirk, the guards dragged me back to the cage I had originally been in. Grunting as they tossed me against the cold floor. Feeling a hand on the back of my head, I looked up to see Clopin. With a slight smile, I aloud him to help me to my feet.  
"At least I got a good kick in."  
He laughed shaking his head as night finally fell.  
Keeping a hand on Clopin's arm to keep myself steady from blood loss, watching as Esmeralda was tied to the platform, the gypsies screaming in protest, along with the people of Paris that had come to the square.  
All I could do was scream in horror as Frollo set the hay on fire. Ignoring the pain my body was in, I threw it against the cage calling Frollo everything under the sun. Out of no where Quasimodo swooped in, untying Esmeralda from the post. Next thing we knew someone had broken off the lock that held the cage door closed, running out of the cage, I made my way towards the guard that had whipped me. Reaching him, I tackled him to the ground.  
Landing punch after punch to the bastards face, determined to cause him as much pain as humanly possible. Standing up I landed a swift kick to the top of his head.  
Turning my attention to the rest of the fight, I tackled another guard, fighting as hard as I could. After landing another hit I started to feel light headed, shaking my head to keep from passing out, resulting in black spots to form behind my eyes. Slowly I made my way over to the side of a building and sat down, next thing I knew my world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys new chapter!  
Thank you AlucardGuardienAngel for reviewing!  
I can't thank you enough!  
Everyone please enjoy!**

Pain ran threw my body as I woke up, starring up at a green ceiling. My memory finally came back to me, the fight, Frollo, and passing out. Sitting up I realized I was in a dark green tent, a couple extra beds were set up against the wall, hearing the flap move I looked up and spotted a little girl walking in, pausing she looked at me, spinning on her heels she ran out of the tent, a few minutes later she returned dragging Esmeralda with her. A look of relief flooded Esmeralda's features.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I hurt, but that's normal, what happened? The last thing I remember is fighting and then passing out."  
She smiled as she examined my stomach which had received most of the blows both from the whip and the fight.  
"We won, Frollo is dead, and we have moved the Court further into the catacombs. Clopin has come in to check on you at least once a day. And you've been out for four days."  
I sighed as she continued her examination.  
"It looks like your wounds are healing pretty quickly. You should be able to leave the tent in tomorrow."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
We smiled at each other as she told me abut her and Phoebus, and Quasimodo.  
Laughing as she explained the move we heard the flap move, looking over my right shoulder I spotted Phoebus poking his head in. After receiving a nod to enter, he walked over, placing a kiss on Esmeralda's cheek, he sighed.  
"Glad to see you're up Liz. Is Clopin aloud in yet? He's driving me crazy."  
"Yeah."  
Nodding he left the tent with a light smirk on his face.  
"What about my brothers?"  
"They are alright, worried about you, but they have met a couple of the women here, it looks like it's getting serious."  
"That's good, they need someone to love."  
Esmeralda laughed, taking her leave when Clopin rushed threw the door.  
"Hi Clopin."  
"You're alright."  
I laughed as he took a seat on the bed I was on, leaning over he pressed his lips to mine.  
Smiling into the kiss, I wrapped my hands around his neck, his arms pulling me closer to him.  
Pulling back I smiled at him.  
"Liz?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I know I haven't been that polite, and I'll get better, but. Will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?"  
After the shock wore off I threw myself at him.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
He laughed and pulled me closer to him.

**THE END**


End file.
